The Clear Sky Hermit
The Clear Sky Hermit is a NPC introduced in Episode 20 of Andor's POV. Being relatively new to the land, little is known about him, though he claims to be a traveling acolyte of Ianite's. The Realm is the third universe he has visited, the other two being an alternate Ruxomar and a place called Ezaven. Upon Taylor asking how he could fly, he stated he has the ability to control wind and air currents. He also appears to be able to not aggravate endermen. (With the exception of Episode 49 of Taylor's POV, where after Taylor aggravated the endermen they remained aggravated at Clear Sky.) Personality Clear Sky takes on a cryptic stance, going on mystic ramblings from time to time, losing his touch with reality. It is fairly easy to snap him back. He seems kind and for the most part benevolent. He has a fascination for ender. He seems very shy in some social situations. He has only gotten seemingly angry once, during Episode 46 of Taylor's POV, when Nick flirted with Omelette. He gets little to no sleep and can build extremely quickly. Appearance Clear Sky claims to be made of quartz, alabaster, and marble. The Cardinal Journals also claim him to be composed of areas of glass, which are the teal/cyan areas of his body. It is unknown whether or not Clear Sky is actually made of stone or not. When sunlight pours through the glass on Clear Sky's body, the resulting light on the ground is shimmery in nature. His hair is fashioned into dreadlocks with large beads. According to the Cardinal Journals, his blood is red, and he has been scarred, though the scar is not visible. Clear Sky claims to be semi-robotic, though whatever the rest of his species is remains unknown. Flux Flu Strain E1R2 Study (Pyrite's Notes) reveals that Clear Sky contracted two separate strains of the Flux Flu, was immune to another, and was introduced to another to study its effects. Occupations Clear Sky seems to take on many roles at once. He claims to be an acolyte of Ianite, traveler, author, and sculpter. It's safe to say he is also an engineer judging by his experience with computers and what seems to be a pipe system that flows throughout his tower. Flux Flu Strain E1R2 Study (Pyrite's Notes) revealed that Clear Sky is a "mortal demigod". History Alternate Ruxomar Clear Sky was born in an alternate version of Ruxomar, in the kingdom of Dagrun. Little is known about his childhood other than he had a sister, "Pygmy Owl", who died of illness at a young age. It's safe to assume that "Snowy Owl", another character he mentions, died of the same illness. He recalls the names of the Sky Heroes and various NPCs of Season 2 being familiar to him. He calls his father "Jupiter" and went under the pen name "Callisto" once in order to write what he felt down and not get charged for treason. He writes Jupiter as an evil figure who "went mad" after the deaths of Pygmy and Snowy Owl. Alternate Ianite was "with him" even when he was young, and as Jupiter supposedly became more corrupt, Ianite began to be filled with fear, which Clear Sky mutually shared with her. Clear Sky tells LOLFZTER in Episode 50 of Taylor's POV that he once knew someone who went by the name of Andor in this verse. Journal 8 talks about what he calls the Incident, where he supposedly was tortured and grew fearful of many things. While he pretends his second universe was worse than Ruxomar, he has stated that Ruxomar was his worst universe. He claims he used to have wings in this universe, but he "lost them." Ezaven Clear Sky's second universe that he escaped to after the apocalypse and destruction of Ruxomar. He continued his acolyte work here with the help of a friend he calls "Cardinal", who was revealed to be an alternate of Alyssa, and he claims to have been hunted down by Mianitees in the torn notes Taylor picked up. "Cardinal"/Alyssa took logs on some of her ventures, and Clear Sky accidentally lost them around while he was trying to settle down, some of which were picked up by Taylor. Journal 1 recalls a time Clear Sky and "Cardinal"/Alyssa were captured by several Mianitees, but were let go and fled. Journal 3 recalls a meeting of some of Clear Sky's supposed friends, specifically "Bolt" and "Pyrite", who are said to be taking things more seriously than they normally do, to which Cardinal says, "We're just adapting to a life we don't want." Journal 5 reveals a fight Alyssa, Clear Sky, and "Bolt" fought against an airship of Mianitees from The Golden Realm organization. Among these were "Jaybird" and "Red", who Bolt was quick to call traitors. Jaybird mentions that they should've listened to "the king" and that "none of this would've ever happened" if they had listened to him. Battle ensues, and Cardinal's true identity as an alternate of Alyssa "CountryBat" Screziato is revealed at the end of the journal as Clear Sky yells at her to run. Ianite eventually told him to "move forward", causing his arrival in the Realm. Relationships "Pygmy Owl"/"Ganymede" "Pygmy Owl" (once referred to as "Ganymede") was Clear Sky's little sister. She died of illness at a young age. It's suggested he had a nice relationship with her. Upon his arrival, Clear Sky said that "Pygmy would've liked this place," referring to the Realm. "Cardinal"/Alternate Alyssa "Cardinal" (later revealed to be Alyssa "CountryBat" Screziato) was Clear Sky's best friend, who was left behind in his second universe. She accompanied him during most of his acolyte work and travels there. She is a Dianitee. "Jupiter" "Jupiter" is Clear Sky's father, who is mentioned the most from journals telling of Ruxomar. He is suggested to be a corrupt, mad figure. Clear Sky was forced to spend more time with him after the deaths of Pygmy and Snowy Owl, and it's said that Jupiter pushed Clear Sky to become something he wasn't. "Snowy Owl"/"Europa" "Snowy Owl" (once referred to as "Europa") was Clear Sky's mother. She likely died of the same illness Pygmy Owl did. Clear Sky mentions following her around a lot before her death. Clear Sky's bow is named after her. Mianitees Clear Sky says he "doesn't trust" Mianitees, having a bad history with them. He was hunted down by many Mianitees in his second universe for an unknown reason other than a bounty being on his head as he was an outlaw, and he also stated that Mianitees in Ruxomar were a cause for his worries, especially an unknown figure, suspected to be King Helgrind. Journal 5 details a battle Clear Sky fought against several Mianitees in Ezaven. Alternate Ianite The Ianite of Clear Sky's realms is reportedly bodiless, and seems to be able to communicate with Clear Sky. Clear Sky has a positive outlook on her, and says that she is the reason for him entering the Realm. He also refers to her when he tells Insanity that he has "a voice of reason" keeping him from going mad. She seems to guide his every move, and that because he "wasn't tired yet", that she may also guide him to not "settle down" in the Realm, but instead continue his portal-hopping travels. Mianite Clear Sky met Mianite in Episode 44 of Taylor's POV. He appeared scared at first, swiftly bolting off and diving behind the animal pens to hide from him. He was comforted by Omelette, who helped him gain some confidence. He seemed wary as Mianite approached him, and the god offered him a few pieces of bread, which he took. Mianite told him that even though Clear Sky was not a follower of his, he may as well give him something, to which Omelette mumbled, "A peace offering." Before he left, Clear Sky told Mianite that he was "just fearful." Omelette Clear Sky and Omelette grew quickly close after they met each other, Omelette very happily leading him on a tour when they met. They later played a game Omelette called "Word Scramble" at Ianite's Palace, taking the banners and attempting to make words with them, to which Clear Sky spelled out "nice" and told Omelette, "Nice, just like you." Omelette also gave Clear Sky a cake shortly after finding his tower, and later leaned his head onto his shoulder at Pylades's house. When they returned to Omelette's house, they talked about each other's worlds, history, and gods. It is unclear of their exact type of relationship, though Clear Sky states in Episode 46 of Taylor's POV that they are boyfriends. They had their first date on Episode 49 of Taylor's POV. Blondetheftauto Taylor and Clear Sky have a fairly friendly relationship. Taylor is the collector of Cardinal's Journals, which Clear Sky lost most entries of after he fell into the Realm. Clear Sky trusts Taylor to find and collect the journals which he's lost, and he is fine with her going through their pages. Taylor often calls Clear Sky and Omelette being together "cute". Nickname Puzzles One feature of Clear Sky's and Cardinal's writing is an overuse of nicknames. Clear Sky stated in Journal 9 that this is because he is trying to protect himself and others from corrupt authority. He began using nicknames as a way to keep himself from being imprisoned for treason. This has become a bit of a habit for him. * "Cardinal" - Revealed to be an Alternate Alyssa. She is Clear Sky's best friend and traveling partner. She is described in Flux Flu Strain E1R2 Study (Pyrite's Notes) to be an "average mortal". * "Bolt" - Taylor suspects him to be an alternate Spark, though it's mentioned he and Emerald are separate people. Cardinal cracks jokes about him "losing his charge", and he is mentioned to once be very outgoing and mischievous, but has become serious over the years. It is also mentioned Clear Sky "trusts him with his life." * "Jaybird" - Taylor suspects him to be an alternate Tucker. He is a Mianitee and a member of the Golden Realm, and seems to be in kahoots with "Red". It was mentioned that "he'd do anything for Mianite." * "Red" - Taylor suspects her to be an alternate Sonja. She is a Mianitee and member of the Golden Realm, and seems to be in kahoots with "Jaybird". She is said to be very hesitant, and reportedly has pointed ears. She is described in Flux Flu Strain E1R2 Study (Pyrite's Notes) to be a "mortal hero" and carrier of various strains of the Flux Flu. * "Emerald" - Taylor suspects him to be an alternate Spark, though it's mentioned he and Bolt are separate people. He is wary of Jaybird and Red. * "Pyrite"/"Fool's Gold" - Taylor suspects him to be an alternate Deviser Gaines or S2 Mianite. He is close friends with Bolt and is mentioned to build robots. It's said that he once ran a "test" by spying on people, which Bolt claims to be the subject of. He is the author of Flux Flu Strain E1R2 Study (Pyrite's Notes). * "Mystic" '- Taylor suspects her to be an alternate Martha. She is another trusted figure of Clear Sky's and it seems that he'll go to her to calm down from stress. She is an Ianitee. She is described in Flux Flu Strain E1R2 Study (Pyrite's Notes) to be a "mortal god", and it is said in the Cardinal Journals that she started growing horns after the fall to Ezaven and she grew large dragon-like wings in Journal 11. * '"Europa" or "Snowy Owl" '- Clear Sky's mother. She died from an unknown circumstance. * '"Ganymede" or "Pygmy Owl" '- Taylor suspects her to be an alternate Ianita. She is Clear Sky's little sister. She died of illness at a young age. * '"Jupiter" - Taylor suspects him to be King Helgrind. Clear Sky's father. He supposedly went mad after the deaths of Pygmy Owl and Snowy Owl. * '"Hummingbird" '- Clear Sky first references Hummingbird during the Dianite revival in Episode 50 of Taylor's POV. Trivia * The Clear Sky Hermit's appearance and namesake comes from the statue in Urulu that goes by the same name that was shown in Chimalus's The Clear Sky Hermit. * It is unknown whether or not Clear Sky is truly made of stone. * Clear Sky has a knack for giving people nicknames. Currently, he refers to Taylor as "Nether Quartz", to Andor as "Fledgling", to Mazer as "Lionfish", and to Pylades as "Lemon Pie". He can't decide on a specific nickname for Omelette. ** It became clear in Journal 9 that Clear Sky depends on nicknames to get on the outside of laws and defend himself and others from corrupt authority. * Though it started as a behind the scenes joke because of the amount of lemon trees outside Angel's house on the TruthRPG server, Clear Sky likes citrus fruit. * Clear Sky had not been to the End until Episode 20 of Andor's POV, but he has been to the Nether. * Clear Sky and Omelette's ship name is Starry Sky. * Clear Sky knows a teleportation spell. * Clear Sky is pansexual. * Clear Sky has belonephobia (fear of needles) and claustrophobia (fear of small spaces). It is also hinted he has visual looming syndrome. * Europa, Callisto, and Ganymede are all moons of the planet Jupiter, and all of those characters have some sort of relation to Jupiter in mythology. Category:Characters Category:Ianite Category:Team Ianite